


The Dog Ate My Homework

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [30]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Lever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Mike and Harvey having a conversation.





	

"Wait, so you're telling me that you actually convinced your teacher that the dog ate your homework?" Mike asked, leaning forward, propping his elbows on his knees.

Harvey grinned. "I did." The grin bent into a wicked smirk. "And I didn't even have a dog."

Mike's eyes went wide. "You're shitting me!"

"Not at all."

"There is no way... a teacher bought that?"

Harvey's brow bent as though he might be offended. "You think I just recently started being awesome at getting what I want?"

"No," Mike said. "I just can't believe any teacher would buy that excuse." Mike was quiet a moment, then he leaned back in his chair. "Wait - what did you have on your teacher?"

Harvey just gave him a wicked grin in return.


End file.
